


[Podfic] the most terrifying thing in the forest

by ofjustimagine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Coming of Age, Developing Friendships, Future Fic, Gen, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 01:08:04, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Hundreds of years after the adventures of Vox Machina, a village child makes an unexpected ally of the mysterious woman who lives up the mountain.





	[Podfic] the most terrifying thing in the forest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the most terrifying thing in the forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224558) by [mischief7manager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/pseuds/mischief7manager). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2LZsfA2)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2QhjYGs)  


#### Reader's Notes:

When I saw that my Podfic Bingo card had a square for second person POV, I knew exactly which story I had to record. I loved this depiction of future!Keyleth; still a little clumsy and unsure, but clearly so much more mature and wise. Thanks to mischief7manager for the blanket permission! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Second Person POV, and the monthly challenge "heroes".  
  
Content warning for reference and depiction of physical abuse of a child by a parent. If you have any trigger questions, please feel free to comment and ask! <3


End file.
